A conventional approach to upgrading a software application which is running on a computer system involves shutting down a first version of the application. Once the first version of the application is shut down, a user installs a second version of the application in place of the first version, and then starts the second version of the application. From that point forward, the second version of the application runs on the computer system in place of the first version.
Some upgrade procedures install the second version of the application on the computer system in the same location that is initially occupied by the first version of the application. Additionally, some upgrade procedures require removal of the first version of the application from the computer system before installing the second version of the application.
The user may perform these upgrade steps manually. Alternatively, the user may run a script which invokes an installer that performs these upgrade steps in a more automated manner.